Waffles and Ice Cream
by Pups3942
Summary: Loki really love his sweets. Maybe a little too much?


_**Classified under: Just Another Day in the House of Stark**_

 _ **Series: 1**_

 _ **Relation to others: None**_

* * *

"Are those waffles?"

Tony rubs his eyes of sleep as he watches Loki slide another piece onto the plate half full. "I didn't know we had a waffle machine."

"Oh no, we didn't." Loki says with a tinge of pride. "I had them ordered and delivered this morning."

"You didn't."

Tony was surprised to even find himself appalled by Loki. Loki had not only turned convenience into a habit, not that Tony would admit being the biggest influence on his partner, but also enjoys splurging his money.

He can afford those, oh no, Tony isn't worried for his pockets, but he has never met someone who could spend so freely _like that_. Other than himself of course.

"Oh yes, Stark, I did." Loki replies smugly.

First of all, Tony doesn't even like waffles; the sweetness is overly sickening and the thickness makes waffles too doughy. That's just, no.

"You couldn't make anything else."

"Waffle is an art,"Loki drawls, "to get the perfect crisp on the outside, yet entirely fluffy such that each bite melts in your mouth. Besides, waffles tastes better than pancakes."

"Hold up, reindeer, I said nothing about pancakes."

"You were definitely thinking about it."

Tony huffs as he plops down by the table and Loki smiles down at him. "Was not! I meant bacon and eggs." Tony did make a mental comparison between waffle and pancakes though, Loki doesn't need to know.

It wasn't long after Loki moved in with him that he found out the God had a sweet tooth. The supposed-to-be-filled-with-cavities-as-deep-as-the-Grand-Canyon-because-no-freaking-person-could-love-that-much-sweets kind of sweet tooth.

In short, Loki's loves sweets and Tony doesn't share in his indulgence. And sometimes he wonders why he even stocks up _that_ much of ice cream in his once empty refrigerator.

"Tony." Loki drawls.

Tony brings his hands to his face in brace of what's about to be dished out. It's the ice cream. It's always the ice cream.

"Could you be a dear, and set the plates?"

 _Plates? Huh._ Tony peeks one eye from his hands to look at Loki, who doesn't seem to noticed him. "There's two of us." Tony says carefully, "we don't need individual plates."

Tony doesn't miss the subtle grin his partner pulls, and groans. "We're not having ice cream for breakfast."

"Don't be a spoilsport, Tony. Besides, it's almost noon. This would hardly be considered as breakfast now, wouldn't it?"

"We're not having ice cream _and_ waffles."

Loki's smile falters. "They compliment each other."

Tony doesn't relent and hears Loki sighs. _Damned._ There is a long pause as Loki tends to his waffles and Tony stubbornly sitting by the table. The pan sizzles with oil and the aroma of something savory fills the air.

Tony mentally kicks himself as he pulls himself off the table and heads to the refrigerator. This is the very reason why he had ice cream in the first place. Because Loki loves them and Tony loves Loki too much to deprive him of his sweets.

Also, Loki definitely just set bacon into the pan.

 _That bastard probably knew that_.

But who's to stop Loki from doing anything to get what he wants? Half a year ago, Loki would be rampaging down the streets, flipping cars for the fun of it just because he couldn't get chocolate. Now, he is just blatantly expressing his disappointment with Tony by keeping quiet. If anything, Tony deems that as massive improvement.

Tony picks out the tub of vanilla flavored ice cream amongst the others, because if any flavors were worth tasting, it'll better be vanilla drenched in salted butter caramel; grabs a spoon and treads back to Loki.

Before Loki could say anything, Tony shoots him a glance. _Shut up._

He doesn't miss Loki's smile though, and believe it or not, Tony's heart warmed a little inside. It's officially Loki's fault for making Tony flutter like a lovestruck teenager; the exact could be said to Tony.

 _Also, warming for the side of bacon and eggs._

Tony scrapes at the corners of the half eaten tub, and piles it in the center before flattening the ice cream out and repeats the motion even after most edges had been cleaned.

"Don't toy with your food, Tony."

Tony grins and drags out his reply, "Yes, mum." Because, with his next big scoop full of ice cream, Tony doesn't plan to eat that.

With a flick of his wrist, the cold dessert was flung through the kitchen and right onto Loki's cheeks. He shudders from the sudden impact and turns around, only to be greeted with another spoonful of dessert in his face.

Then he heard Tony's heartful laughter.

Flicking out his tongue to catch the drop of ice cream sliding down his upper lip, Loki's face of astonishment turns into amusement as he grins, eyes narrowing at Tony.

"Tony." If this is meant as a warning, Tony hears none of it as he cups the tub of ice cream between his chest and arm and prepares to launch another attack. Not to mention, the glimmer of mischief that shines from Loki's green orbs is all that's needed to egg him on.

 _Splat._

Another spoonful of dessert flies past Loki as he dodges and lands on the counter behind. Loki makes his move and Tony dashes out of the kitchen, weapon in arms.

His heart pounds loudly in his chest as he feels a surge of adrenaline rush through his body; he lets out shaky laugh just as Loki's fingers slips past his shoulder and turns around quick enough to smear a handful of half melted ice cream onto Loki's cheeks before ducking out of Loki's reach.

Tony laughs much audibly when he realizes that he had actually managed to slide past Loki at close reach. He turns around, ready to fling the last of whatever that's left in the tub, and probably did consider throwing the tub itself, only to find- no. Only to _not find_ Loki behind.

He loses momentum from the confusion and tripped over the couch, spilling the contents onto himself as he did. Something below him chuckles deeply and a pair of arms reaches out from below to wrap around him.

Tony thrashes and grumbles while the arms pulls him down into a tighter embrace. "No magic! Damn it!"

"You initiated chase, " Loki nudges his hair softly before nipping at it. "And I followed. You got caught, you lose."

Tony sits up and Loki follows suit, licking his fingers that got drenched in vanilla cream from Tony's chest.

Loki has hair sticking out at off angles and his face was still smeared with ice cream that he hadn't wiped off. Conflicted between laughing at Loki's haggard look and pouting from getting himself into a similar mess, Tony simply stared at Loki as he licks his fingers clean.

"What?"

"Nothing." Tony replies almost too quickly. "It's nothing."

 _Only Loki could be the Evil towering above all while everyone covers beneath him and yet suckle on his fingers like an innocent child._

 _And those lips and tongue is seemingly starting to get enticing._

Loki smirks as he places a hand onto Tony's drenched shirt then brings it across to rest it on Tony's jaw, much to Tony's dismay, and guides his face closer.

"Hey!" Despite his protest, Tony gives no resistance at Loki's administrations.

The chase was over, yet Tony's heart is pounding furiously in his chest. He unconsciously let's his eyes flutter close and leans forward to catch Loki's lips with his.

He feels Loki's hand weave into his short hair and holds him closely.

Tony wrinkles his nose and pulls away, and Loki raises his brow in question. "I don't mean to spoil the moment." Tony explains with a wave of his hand.

"You're distracted." Loki says, "From me."

"No it's," Tony turns his head towards the kitchen. "Something's burning?"

They look at each other, before Loki's face falls in realization. "The bacon!"

"You left the fire on?!" Tony exclaims as Loki makes a dash for the kitchen.

"It wasn't entirely my fault!"

"Are you trying to burn us down?!" Tony yells, but his words carry none of anger. Instead, a huge grin is plastered across his face. There's no way Loki could potentially burn the kitchen down, Tony had safety drills installed. He wipes his face with his shirt unhearing of the words Loki bellows back in reply; his mind only focused on one thing.

 _This is definitely worth it._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Reviews are always welcomed**_


End file.
